


tired little laughs, gold-lie promises

by yellowwolf56



Series: everybody wants to rule the world [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buckle up friends this will be painful, Dream Smp, L'manberg War, Multi, This is literally just my feelings about the Dream SMP storyline on the page, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: Struggling with the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father, Tommy is forced to choose a side when his brother declares independence. Caught between his family and his own desires, he finds himself making more enemies than he ever could have imagined.-On the other side of the war, Sapnap starts to realize his best friend might be hiding things. Things that could change the fact of their nation, and the world at large.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot/ Niki | Nihachu/Eret
Series: everybody wants to rule the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	tired little laughs, gold-lie promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please note that the warnings for this story may change, as will the tags. But welcome to this chaotic multi chapter, where I attempt to write down the Dream SMP storyline. 
> 
> Please note, some things will be dropped, some things will be changed, and some things came from my brain. Please comment, give kudos, anything! I love to see interaction with my fics. Anyway, please enjoy.

It was a bad idea to be out on a night like this. A recent cold snap had left the air cheek-bitingly cold, and the number of the undead had increased with the longer nights. Even in the protected limits of the city, it wasn’t unusual to find a stray zombie or skeleton in a dark corner. 

Despite the foolishness of doing so, a young man slipped between the close-crowded houses. He held something to his chest, wrapped in so many blankets it had become an indecipherable blob. His movements were careful and quiet, and the constant glances over his shoulder gave the impression he felt he was being followed. 

At last, he reached his destination. With shaking hands, the teen knocked rapidly on the back door to the large manor that loomed over the rest of the buildings nearby. After a minute or two of no response, he knocked again, brow furrowed. This time, someone answered.

The lord of the house had been expecting this delivery. He stepped aside and allowed the hooded figure to enter. With gentle hands, he guided the young man to a seat by the fire, waiting for him to speak first. This business was the kind you did not rush. 

In the doorway, the lord’s wife appeared. She moved to kneel beside the young man and pulled back the layers of blankets to reveal a peacefully sleeping baby. The teen looked like he was about to cry, but held the child out the woman in front of him. She laid a hand on his arm and shook her head.

“Say goodbye,” she said. “You’ll regret it otherwise.” Saying nothing, the young man nodded, and held the baby close to his chest for a moment longer. He murmured quietly to him, something neither of the married couple could catch. Then, he held the baby out again, and this time the lady took him.

“Does he have a name?” she asked gently, rocking the sleeping form in her arms. The little one was barely three months old, still lacking thick hair or evidence of teeth. Her heart ached for the child, and her thoughts flashed to her sons upstairs, all none the wiser they had a new house guest.

“His name is Tubbo,” the young man said finally. He stood and brushed gentle fingers over Tubbo’s cheek, trying valiantly to hide the quiver of his bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” he said, then pulled his hand away as though he would burn the sleeping face. He turned abruptly to go, jaw and fists clenched. The sound of the lord’s voice pulled him from his misery.

“Clay.”

He turned, chin stiff despite the tears swimming in his eyes. The lord stepped closer and gripped his shoulder. 

“You are doing what you think is right. There is no shame in that.” With soft eyes, the lord looked back at his wife and the baby, who was still dead to the world. Clay nodded tightly, refusing to look at his brother. He pulled away and pulled his cloak tighter around himself before stepping out into the cold, shoulders set.

As though sensing something had changed, the baby’s eyes blinked open. He blearily stared up at the woman holding him, seeming unbothered by the stranger.

“Hello Tubbo,” she said softly. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a place to discuss ships in a safe and cozy environment, please join this discord! We're on the smaller side, but we're always happy to have new people. https://discord.gg/rqCnmPu4fq


End file.
